Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Briefings
'Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Briefings' 'Training' ---- 'Training 1: Basic Movement' ---- TRAINING MISSION 1: 'Navigation and Movement' Teresa has asked me to help her set up a new Agency Training Exercise. The goal is to teach the essentials of tactical movement, including climbing, crouching, ladders, shimmying, shimmying around corners, and the Agency Rapid Traversal Line (RTL). She's timing me and wants to know if I can beat the record completion time of 1:35. I told her I'd run through it a couple of times first before trying to break the record. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Help Teresa test this new Agency training exercise. Beat the record time to unlock the SP-57. OBJECTIVES *Reach Agency flag *Find 3 gidit code and open door (added) NOTES *When the Teresa icon appears, press the SELECT button to hear her radio message. ---- 'Training 2: Basic Combat' ---- TRAINING MISSION 2: 'Basic Combat' Teresa has asked me to help her test our new Agency Basic Combat Training Exercise. The goal is to teach the essentials of tactical combat, including weapon handling, aiming, HUD elements, and basic combat manoeuvres such as snap to surface and melee attacks. She also wants to time me. Eventually, I'm going to try to beat the course record time of 3:00, but for now, I'm going to pretend that I'm a raw recruit who doesn't know what the hell I'm doing. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Help Teresa test this new Agency training exercise. Beat the record time to unlock the FAMAS. OBJECTIVES *Find the weapon crate *Press the up button to search crate (added) *Hold the right button to equip pistol (added) *Hit the down button to crouch (added) *Destroy the three targets (added) *Snap to the container and destroy the targets (added) *Destroy the target (added) *Eliminate the target (added) *Eliminate all targets (added) *Eliminate trainee with EDT (added) *Eliminate trainee with knife (added) NOTES *Watch the Teresa icon for special commands. ---- 'Training 3: MB 150 Rifle and darts' ---- TRAINING MISSION 3: 'MB-150 Sniper Rifle' I'm helping Teresa create a new training exercise that teaches the basics of the Agency sniper rifle. A prototype weapon, the MB-150 has a high powered scope connected digitally to our Vision Enhancement Devices; it carries 6mm high powered rounds and three types of 'darts.' The darts are what makes this weapon special; using the EDT dart I can take a target out silently while the X34 gas dart allows multiple silent kills. The explosive dart affects a larger area, but obviously makes a lot of noise. The challenge of this mission is to complete the exercise without wasting a shot. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Help Teresa test this new Agency training exercise. Complete the mission without wasting a shot to unlock the UNP. OBJECTIVES *Complete MB-150 training *Destroy targets (added) *Eliminate target with EDT dart (added) *Eliminate targets with EDT darts (added) *Eliminate targets with single gas dart (added) *Eliminate targets with single explosive dart (added) NOTES *Watch the Teresa icon for special commands. ---- 'Training 4: Advanced Combat' ---- TRAINING MISSION 4: 'Advanced manoeuvres' Teresa's asked me to test her new training exercise covering advanced field techniques. The terrorists are getting smarter and more ruthless, so I've asked her to push the envelope of counter-terrorism training and preparation. I understand she's prepared several new lessons, as well as refined existing procedures and tactics. She told me to expect to learn about grenade avoidance, how to blind fire from behind cover, and advanced melee attacks. She also said there'd be a surprise, but wouldn't reveal what it was. I recall seeing classified equipment being delivered by our supply group, so whatever this new equipment is, it's gonna be great. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Help Teresa test this new Agency training exercise OBJECTIVES *Complete advanced manoeuvre training NOTES *Watch the Teresa icon for special commands. ---- 'Training 5: Water Training' ---- TRAINING MISSION 5: 'Water Training' I contracted Dane Bishop to build IPCA's water training course, and design a program that will teach agents how to best prepare for underwater field ops. He's got more experience than anyone I know, mostly acquired during his service in the SAS, and while running his own marine salvage contracting firm. I trust him, and he's the best man for the job. Unfortunately, Teresa doesn't share my opinion of Bishop. I just hope they get along long enough to demonstrate the lesson plan. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Help Teresa and Dane Bishop test this new Agency training exercise OBJECTIVES *Enter training pool *Swim to the holding tank and resurface (added) *Return to the training pool (added) *Collect hidden evidence (added) *Disable the current and take the speargun (added) *Practice using speargun (added) *Hit moving targets with speargun (added) *Hit moving targets with land-based weapon (added) *Pull the Trainee underwater (added) NOTES *Follow Teresa's instructions *Follow Dane's instructions (added) *Complete the mission under 5:00 to unlock a bonus weapon (added) ---- 'Episode 1: Cargo Hold Five' ---- 'Part 1: Pirates of Somalia' ---- Episode 1, Part 1 'Pirates of Somalia' Somali Pirates, led by Syrian terrorist Ghassan al Bitar, have attacked the U.S.S. Mt. St. Helens, a navy ammunition supply ship. Bitar doesn't take prisoners. The ship's mayday signal has been broadcasting for four hours. The St. Helens was transporting classified cargo in hold number five. The man in charge of the mission, Robert Cordell, says the content of the cargo is need-to-know. Cordell is a pencil neck, a DC bean-counter of the worst kind. But I'm going anyway. I've got an old score to settle with Bitar. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Board U.S.S. Mt. St. Helens, and secure contents of cargo hold five OBJECTIVES *Destroy 4 missile launchers *Eliminate RPG threat (added) *Reach distress signal location (added) *Help Alima clear route (added) *Attach cable to debris (added) NOTES *Clear the LZ of significant threats *Get to the distress signal on the main deck (added) *Alima is waiting for you to attach the cable (added) *Search for a roof entry into the room (added) ---- 'Part 2: Going Under' ---- Episode 1, Part 2 'Going Under' My pilot, Alima Haddad, has picked up radio signals from a US Special Ops force, originating here on the U.S.S. Mt. St. Helens. This was supposed to be a covert op, precision strike force only. Cordell is lying, or incompetent. Either way, I don't like it. And based on the reception the Somali's had prepared, Bitar knew we were coming. Teresa still can't get hold of Lian Xing, my partner, who is on vacation somewhere in Cyprus. Lian needed the break, her first in over five years. Timing couldn't be worse. Eliminating Bitar, fighting off the Somalis, and securing the contents of hold five won't be easy, especially if Cordell isn't telling me everything. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Board U.S.S. Mt. St. Helens, and secure contents of cargo hold five OBJECTIVES *Hack into comm. tower *Rescue Alima (added) NOTES *Use crane to cross main deck *Fight your way up to the satellite dish (added) *Use AZL to reach the main deck (added) *Move the cargo container out of your way (added) *Neutralize the Somali forces (added) ---- 'Part 3: Ocean's Five' ---- Episode 1, Part 3 'Ocean's Five' Alima Haddad has been killed in action; shot down by stolen rocket launchers. If the Somalis escape they can shoot down commercial aircraft anywhere in the world. I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to sink the remaining Somali boats. They can take their stolen arms to the bottom of the Indian Ocean. Alima was a good pilot, one of the best. She flew dozens of missions for me, including OPs to Afghanistan, Belarus, Peru. If Lian were here she'd call me a heartless bastard, tell me I have no feelings. Maybe I don't. Alima knew the risks. All of us know the risks. When I see Lian, I'll tell her this: killing Bitar wasn't to protect hold five, it was payback. Payback for Alima Haddad. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Board U.S.S. Mt. St. Helens, and secure contents of cargo hold five OBJECTIVES *Destroy Warsingala pirate boat *Locate explosive charges *Plant explosives on bridge (added) *Board St. Helens (added) NOTES *Climb fishing nets to reach boat *Plant charges on bridge, over fuel tanks (added) *Get off boat before explosives detonate (added) *Use your EDSU goggles to locate explosives (added) *Enter the St. Helens via the breached hull (added) *Locate switch to disable live power cable (added) ---- 'Part 4: Sea of Darkness' ---- Episode 1, Part 4 'Sea of Darkness' Cordell is proving everything I've always suspected about DC pencil necks. His report said the St. Helens was attacked by Somali Pirates, but the blast hole in the ship's side was precise, the work of professionals. Bitar's group, al-Jamil, knew exactly what they were looking for, where to hit, who to kill. Why would Cordell doctor a report? Maybe he feels guilty for having my team pulled last year, when we had Bitar cornered. That's why he's sending me in now, to make amends. It won't. Not to the dead sailors of the U.S.S. Mt. St. Helens, the latest victims of Bitar's terrorist campaign. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Board U.S.S. Mt. St. Helens, and secure contents of cargo hold five OBJECTIVES *Locate cargo hold five *Access freight elevator (added) *Contact Fifth Fleet to halt attack (added) *Eliminate Fahid Tamer (added) NOTES *Search cargo holds for route to freight elevator (added) *Search for entrance to hold five (added) *Reach the bridge (added) *Target electronic consoles (added) ---- 'Episode 2: Terminal Drift' ---- 'Part 1: What Lies Below' ---- Episode 2, Part 1 'What Lies Below' Spetsnaz. Nothing surprises me anymore. First I find that Bitar and al-Jamil have stolen US classified material from the St. Helens, sinking it in the process. Now I find Russian Spetsnaz divers at the wreck site. I've encountered them before, Kudrenko's men. They're professional, ruthless, and dangerous. Do these guys even have a moral code? I'm diving on the wreck to find evidence. I'm hoping Cordell's couriers had copies of his case files, which will have the location of where the surveillance photos of Lian were taken. For this job I've called in an old friend, Dane Bishop. Lian always called Bishop a 'renegade cowboy', and it's true he was dishonorably discharged from the SAS. Drinking? Fighting? I don't remember why. I just hope he holds it together for one last dive. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Search the St. Helens wreck site for information revealing the origin of Cordell's classified cargo OBJECTIVES *Infiltrate St. Helens wreckage *Eliminate Spetsnaz divers *Protect Bishop's minisub *Clear path through minefield (added) NOTES *Five divers remaining *Four divers remaining (added) *Three divers remaining (added) *Two divers remaining (added) *One diver remaining (added) *Pull the sea mines out of Bishop's path (added) *Protect Bishop while he cuts into the St. Helen's hull (added) ---- 'Part 2: Depths of Darkness' ---- Episode 2, Part 2 'Depths of Darkness' Bishop cut an opening in the ship, and a vacuum of water pulled me inside--it's a wonder I'm still alive. Cordell's courier files are here, and hopefully they will lead me to Lian. Maybe I'll even discover what Cordell was shipping in cargo hold five. More Spetsnaz are inside, and I'll have to deal with them alone, not that Bishop was much help. His minisub was under equipped for the mission; but neither of us had expected to encounter Spetsnaz dive teams. Bishop gets himself into a lot of bad situations, and he's developed a knack for improvising solutions that are always reckless, and quite often involve blowing something up. 'Pulling a Bishop' is Teresa's way of saying you've just done something stupid. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Search the St. Helens wreck site for information revealing the origin of Cordell's classified cargo OBJECTIVES *Destroy water pump generator *Obtain NIOC courier files *Acquire warhead explosives (added) *Plant explosives on door (added) NOTES *Look for a way to remove engine cover panels *Destroy the engine pistons (added) *Find a way to the silo room (added) *Look for a way to raise the missile (added) *Remove warhead cover (added) *Retrieve explosives from the warhead (added) *Use explosives to blast open door (added) ---- 'Part 3: Dead Currents' ---- Episode 2, Part 3 'Dead Currents' How does a classified military shipment become common knowledge? Bitar knew about the contents of hold five and managed to steal it. A squad of special ops knew about Bitar, and paid for that knowledge with their lives. Now it's clear that the Russians know something as well: Kudrenko's men have already beat me to Cordell's courier files. This is all tied together somehow. Bishop says the ship's reactor is showing signs of a meltdown. We must get inside the engine room and shut down the entire atomic core. If the Spetsnaz have breached the cooling chambers we're all in trouble: when the cold sea water hits those isotopes... Bishop complains that he's not being paid enough for this. I told him that when it's all over, he can talk to Cordell and put in for hazard pay. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Search the St. Helens wreck site for information revealing the origin of Cordell's classified cargo OBJECTIVES *Rendezvous with Bishop *Clear debris blocking route *Escort Bishop to reactor (added) *Provide covering fire for Bishop (added) *Shut down reactor (added) *Eliminate Sergeyev (added) NOTES *Find a way to break through the debris *Turn the valve to stop the fans (added) *Look for alternate paths to the reactor (added) *Cover Bishop while he opens the door (added) *Use EDSU goggles to locate the switches (added) *Kill Sergeyev but avoid hitting the glass (added) ---- 'Part 4: Drowning' ---- Episode 2, Part 4 'Drowning' If Lian were here even she would be impressed with Bishop's performance on this mission. Without his expertise and cool head under fire, the mission would have failed and Kudrenko would have whatever is in Cordell's files. But I wonder why Bishop takes jobs like this? The IPCA pays little compared to his military and Middle Eastern oil contracts. Maybe these operations remind him of his life in the SAS and the soldier he used to be. Teresa's reporting the Fifth Fleet is on its way here to destroy the wreck. Did the Navy finally get intel that Kudrenko and the Spetsnaz were on site? Or worse, does Cordell know that I'm here? Maybe Cordell is trying to make sure that whatever secrets went down with the Mt. St. Helens, stay buried forever. And me with them. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Search the St. Helens wreck site for information revealing the origin of Cordell's classified cargo OBJECTIVES *Escape St. Helens wreck site *Escort Bishop to minisub *Locate a replacement control valve (added) *Install valve on Bishop's minisub (added) *Destroy enemy sub (added) NOTES *Keep Bishop alive while he locates his minisub *The control valve should show up in EDSU (added) *Return to minisub and begin repairs (added) *Wait until the depth charge is close to the sub (added) ---- 'Episode 3: Crimson Flood' ---- 'Part 1: Missing Friends' ---- Episode 3, Part 1 'Missing Friends' Teresa cracked the encrypted files we recovered from the St. Helen's wreck. Now I know why Cordell didn't want me to find them. The photo of Lian had been cropped: the original photo shows them being held at gunpoint. She's being held, somewhere in Azerbaijan. There are rumours of sectarian violence, even ethnic cleansing. If Lian's here, I have to find her fast. How did Kudrenko know that a small town in Azerbaijan is somehow linked to Bitar and the contents of cargo hold five? The photos of Lian were taken by MI6, part of a routine surveillance op; maybe the Spetsnaz have a mole in British Intelligence. Maggie Powers, my old contact in MI6, has agreed to meet me in the operations area. She would only brief me in person. I'm hoping she has some answers. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Work with MI6 agent Maggie Powers to investigate Lian's disappearance OBJECTIVES *Reach rendezvous location *Locate resistance leader (added) *Assist resistance supply boat (added) *Destroy APC (added) NOTES *Meet MI6 agent Maggie Powers at rendezvous location *Raise canal water level (added) *Inspect floodgate valve (added) *Contact leader of resistance at secret headquarters (added) ---- 'Part 2: Found Enemies' ---- Episode 3, Part 2 'Found Enemies' The trail to Bitar and the contents of cargo hold five start here, in Kuranca. I'm sure of it. The Spetsnaz are sure of it as well. They want it so bad they're willing to commit genocide to find it. But how do Cordell, Bitar, MI6, Kudrenko and the Spetsnaz all tie in together? More importantly, how does Lian? The answers are waiting inside Lian's room. She's never lied to me before. When she told me she was going to Cyprus to unwind, I believed her. Agency protocol demanded security observations. But it was Lian. I trusted her. But she didn't go to Cyprus. She came here. To meet someone. To share a room with someone. Until now I've pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind. Once I'm inside her room I wonder if I will still be able to. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Work with MI6 agent Maggie Powers to investigate Lian's disappearance OBJECTIVES *Reach rooftop *Boost Trinidad (added) *Track Trinidad (added) *Provide covering fire for Trinidad (added) *Follow Trinidad (added) NOTES *Trinidad knows of an escape route on the roof *Track Trinidad using IR (added) *Create an opening into the blocked room (added) *Provide Trinidad with covering fire using IR (added) ---- 'Part 3: Nowhere to Run' ---- Episode 3, Part 3 'Nowhere to Run' Fifteen years ago I recruited Lian from the Chinese Secret Service. She was already out of the country at the time, so her defection was relatively clean and simple. No ties. No enemies left behind. They never came after her. I often wondered why not. Now I'm about to find out. The woman I discovered in Lian's room is obviously a C.S.S. agent. Looking for Lian. Why are half the world governments after the contents of hold five? The US, the British, the Russians, and now the C.S.S.? Not to mention Bitar? The answer lies with Lian and her companion. I know this much. Lian's not a double agent, no matter what Cordell thinks. I may not know as much about Lian as I thought, but I know this much: she's my partner, and she's in trouble. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Work with MI6 agent Maggie Powers to investigate Lian's disappearance OBJECTIVES *Rescue Agent Powers *Do not kill Resistance fighters *Destroy Spetsnaz helicopter (added) NOTES *Rescue MI6 agent Maggie Powers *Use EDSU goggles to locate Spetsnaz laser mines (added) *Use IR goggles to attack enemy through walls (added) *Untie MI6 agent Maggie Powers (added) *Order Maggie to fire at the helicopter (added) ---- 'Episode 4: Tyorma Redemption' ---- 'Part 1: Trinidad' ---- Episode 4, Part 1 'Trinidad' These guys are amateurs. Every agency in the world trains their people to resist interrogation, knowing that we'll eventually break. I've been pumped full of every truth serum known to man and beaten for hours. If these guys knew what they were doing, they'd have figured it out by now: I don't have the information they want. My head's throbbing, but not because of the guards. It's Trinidad, the C.S.S. agent. Lian's old partner. She's offered to help me escape. Why? So I can help her capture Lian's husband, Shen Rei. Lian's married. So I knew less about Lian than I thought. I've said before. Secrets are part of this business. We all know that when we get in. I've had my share. But not like this. Who is Lian working for? What's she got herself involved in? ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Escape from Spetsnaz prison with MI6 agent, Maggie Powers OBJECTIVES *Retrieve gear *Locate Agent Powers (added) *Rescue Agent Powers (added) *Locate escape point (added) NOTES *Gear is being held inside guard station *Locate closed-circuit camera monitor (added) *Rescue Maggie before she runs out of oxygen (added) *Escort Maggie out of the prison (added) ---- 'Part 2: Into the Cold' ---- Episode 4, Part 2 'Into the Cold' Cordell managed to shut down the agency. Teresa didn't have time to give details before she was shut out. Cordell must have convinced the President that the Agency is compromised. Cordell must think Lian's involved with al-Jamil. What's he going to think when he finds out she's married to a Chinese defector, someone so important that C.S.S. has been sent to get him back? According to Maggie, the photos of Lian and Shen were taken by accident, a routine surveillance op in Kuranca. Cordell got the photos when MI6 sent a query to DC. But how can I believe her? For all I know, MI6 is working with Cordell, has been from the start. I should trust her. I've known Maggie for ten years. But then, I've trusted Lian for fifteen years, and look where that got me. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Escape from Spetsnaz prison with MI6 agent, Maggie Powers OBJECTIVES *Reach bridge leading to airfield *Protect Maggie Powers (added) *Rendezvous with Maggie Powers (added) *Destroy blockade (added) *Provide covering fire for Gabe Logan (added) *Locate explosives (added) *Destroy APC (added) NOTES *Use silenced attacks to prevent alerting search parties *Draw fire away from Agent Powers (added) *Use IR goggles to locate enemies in fog (added) *Keep enemy from using turret (added) *Enemy is unaware of your position (added) *Turret is vulnerable to weapon fire (added) ---- 'Part 3: Deadly Cargo' ---- Episode 4, Part 3 'Deadly Cargo' There was no sign of Trinidad anywhere in the prison complex, forest or airfield. Yet I always have the feeling I am being watched, followed, shadowed. She's still out there, I can feel it. I've been in the business long enough to trust a gut feeling when I get one. Trinidad's a professional, but this seems personal. She's not going to let Shen, Lian's husband, go, no matter the cost. Trinidad's going to try to use me to find him. Now I know where to look. It's obvious that Lian and Shen were taken in Kuranca, but not by the C.S.S., or Trinidad would have them. Not by the Spetsnaz either: Kudrenko is also still looking. And not by the British or Cordell. That leaves Bitar. If I can find al-Jamil, I'll find Lian. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Escape from Spetsnaz prison with MI6 Agent, Maggie Powers OBJECTIVES *Retrieve transponder *Prevent cockpit breach (added) *Eliminate Kudrenko (added) NOTES *Utilize plane noise and turbulence to avoid enemy detection *Reach cockpit before soldiers break in (added) *Eliminate Kudrenko (added) ---- 'Episode 5: Shifting Sands' ---- 'Part 1: Operation Canyon Storm' ---- Episode 5, Part 1 'Operation Canyon Storm' Cordell was playing me from the start. He knew about Lian and Shen and used me to find them. He's playing a dangerous game: Cordell knew Bitar had stolen a WMD from cargo hold five. Cordell knew it, and did nothing except send me to track it down. How many lives would have been lost if Bitar had detonated the device in New York instead of in the middle of an Iraqi oil field? If Teresa hadn't set up an emergency remote command center, Lian would be lost. Cordell has personally taken command of a task force to attack this al-Jamil desert strong hold. Cordell has no military training or experience, so knowing him, he'll just bomb everything to rubble then send in troops to pick through what's left. If Lian's in there, I don't have much time to get her out. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Rescue Lian before bunker buster bombs destroy al-Jamil's hidden cave OBJECTIVES *Reach al-Jamil's hidden bunker *Clear a path to tank (added) *Disarm anti-tank mine (added) *Relay fortified emplacements to driver (added) NOTES *Utilize the tank for cover and firepower *Eliminate nearby enemy personnel (added) *Use EDSU goggles to locate anti-tank mine (added) *Aim at targets and order the driver to fire (added) ---- 'Part 2: Our Hidden Past' ---- Episode 5, Part 2 'Our Hidden Past' Ironic that all this could have been prevented a year ago if Cordell's group had not pulled us off the al-Jamil case. We had tracked Bitar and his men to a New York port where they were planning to detonate a tanker filled with liquid natural gas. The explosion would have destroyed half the city. Cordell took over the mission, stopped the tanker but let Bitar escape. Ghassan al Bitar is the worst kind of enemy to have: fierce, single-minded, zealous. Bitar knew this day would come, and prepared his defenses. A hundred feet from his bunker entrance might as well be a hundred miles. I've lost a lot of time. Time Lian doesn't have. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Rescue Lian before bunker buster bombs destroy al-Jamil's hidden cave OBJECTIVES *Locate alternate bunker entrance *Contact nearby Ranger unit *Rescue injured Ranger (added) *Eliminate anti-infantry turrets (added) *Escort Boomer to bunker entrance (added) *Provide covering fire for Boomer (added) NOTES *Enemy has the high-ground. Stay behind cover *Enemies have fortified the canyon. Proceed carefully (added) *Rangers have radio uplink with Air Command (added) *Call out targets from cover by peeking out (added) *Boomer can draw enemy fire while you outflank enemy positions (added) ---- 'Part 3: Desert Flames' ---- Episode 5, Part 3 'Desert Flames' Bitar's group has been around for a long time. They fought with the Mujadeem in Afghanistan against Russian invasion, back when terrorists were called freedom fighters and were our allies. A lot of the al-Jamil, and groups like them, were trained and armed by us. Specifically, by me, when I worked for Special Forces command, under loan to the CIA. It's easy to see what Bitar's plan is. If he can mass produce this device, this weapon, he'll destroy anything in the middle east that is of value to the west, in other words, oil. It's a good plan, probably the only one that would work. He doesn't care that it would also destroy any hope for the millions of the regions poor to escape poverty and third-world conditions. Maybe that's part of his plan. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Rescue Lian before bunker buster bombs destroy al-Jamil's hidden cave OBJECTIVES *Rescue Lian *Escape al-Jamil caves *Eliminate Malak (added) NOTES *Create a path to the second floor *Lian is most likely being held in the main bunker (added) *Keep moving forward (added) *Target a weak point (added) ---- 'Episode 6: Shattered Destiny' ---- 'Part 1: The Long Descent' ---- Episode 6, Part 1 'The Long Descent' Now it's all too clear why Cordell was so determined to destroy Bitar: Cordell wasn't being fiercely patriotic, he was covering his trail. It all makes sense now: Bitar was involved from the beginning, because Cordell hired him, used him to get Shen across the border in the first place. With Kudrenko dead, Maggie in custody, and Cordell shut down, the players are down to two: Trinidad and Bitar. Something tells me I shouldn't have let Lian come. The mission's too personal for her and that makes her a liability. But how could I say no? Lian didn't think twice when she helped me after Addison's death, and she saved my daughter's life. It's time to return the favor. Maybe we're not as close as I used to think, but Lian is still my partner. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate dam, and prevent Bitar from escaping with a fully-charged X-Z-2 OBJECTIVES *Infiltrate dam via spillway *Destroy transformer substations *Close floodgates (added) NOTES *Plant explosives at each transformer substation *Use RTL to reach transformer tower (added) *Close spillway floodgates via remote station (added) ---- 'Part 2: Powerless' ---- Episode 6, Part 2 'Powerless' Lian's diversion worked as planned. Attention and reinforcements were directed topside while I infiltrated the dam via lower water passages. The guards I encountered were all al-Jamil. Intel has suspected for years that the Syrian government harboured al-Jamil, but there's still no evidence when drafting foreign policy. I was right not to trust Lian. Her feelings for Shen are apparently stronger than her discipline or training: she promised to remain topside during the infiltration, but she's gone in after Shen. Again, I don't blame her, and can't say that I'm surprised. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate dam, and prevent Bitar from escaping with a fully-charged X-Z-2 OBJECTIVES *Destroy turbines *Override elevator controls (added) *Access elevator (added) *Eliminate anti-static guards (added) NOTES *Shoot all three cores to destroy each turbine *A guard mentioned another turbine is nearby (added) *Turbine core panels are operated from the upper maintenance catwalk (added) *Shoot all three cores to destroy each turbine (added) *Schematics show a lift control panel located under the penstock (added) *An AS guard used a keycard to operate the lift (added) ---- 'Part 3: Disintegration' ---- Episode 6, Part 3 'Disintegration' With the transformers and generator turbines destroyed, al-Jamil knows I'm here. They've responded by sending their best guards. Lian's C4 diversion worked too well, and now Teresa tells me that structural integrity of the dam has been compromised. The mission's difficulty curve has just gone straight up. Again I've got the feeling I'm being shadowed. Trinidad's here, somewhere. I know it. She's here to get Shen. Lian knows that I can't compromise the entire mission just to save the life of one man - even if that man is her husband. We can't allow Trinidad to get Shen, we can't allow Shen to return to China. I'll do what it takes to stop Trinidad. Whatever it takes. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate dam, and prevent Bitar from escaping with a fully-charged X-Z-2 OBJECTIVES *Open network port *Locate Bitar (added) *Attach crane to generator (added) *Follow Bitar (added) *Operate crane (added) *Remove obstruction (added) NOTES *This room is full of computers, one of them should be connected to the network *Bitar is close (added) *Use crane to remove cap (added) *Crane is operated from the control room on the next floor (added) *A guard jammed an obstruction in the crane (added) *Bitar exited through a tunnel leading down (added) ---- 'Part 4: Leading the Blind' ---- Episode 6, Part 4 'Leading the Blind' So Shen builds a device, a quantum battery, that can store infinite power, that can change the world for the better, and the world governments want to turn it into a weapon. I can't blame Shen for running, or Lian for helping him escape. Lian and Shen. I wonder if what Teresa said is true, about Lian and I. If we get out of this alive, I'll find a way to ask her. But first, I have to deal with Bitar. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate dam, and prevent Bitar from escaping with a fully-charged X-Z-2 OBJECTIVES *Locate Bitar *Access charge room *Remove X-Z-2s from charge stations (added) *Protect Shen (added) NOTES *Locate the charge room *There is a valve nearby (added) *Look for an access card (added) *Shen's waiting for you to begin (added) *Track Shen using IR (added) *Extract X-Z-2 from charge station (added) *Shen's waiting for you to continue (added) *Protect Shen (added) ---- 'Part 5: With Violent Intent' ---- Episode 6, Part 5 'With Violent Intent' I've finally shut down al-Jamil. Bitar has a fully charged X-Z-2, and is attempting to escape with it. But where's he going to run? His desert compound is destroyed and now that he's exposed, the Syrian government won't be able to hide him. And would they want to, if they thought they could be accused of building weapons of mass destruction? Bitar, Kudrenko, Cordell, Addison, Blake... my past always seems to catch up with me. Now finally, with Trinidad and Shen, Lian's past has caught up with her. The physics of shadows are a curious thing; they move faster than the speed of light, and are caused by movement occurring in the past. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate dam, and prevent Bitar from escaping with a fully-charged X-Z-2 OBJECTIVES *Eliminate Bitar *Destroy final X-Z-2 (added) NOTES *Destroy hydraulic tanks on lift to slow it down ---- 'Bonus' ---- 'Bonus: Killing Time' ---- Dane Bishop Enterprises 'Killing Time' The sea's a beautiful creature; the sun pulls the moon, and she pulls on the tides. Once those grab hold of something, they drag 'em anywhere they want. Last I saw Logan, he was being vacuumed into the St. Helens. There was nothing I could do for him--he didn't listen to me. I see that all too often in my line of work. Landlubbers think water's safe because they're lighter and things are slower down here. Hopefully Logan made it in safe. Sure, I don't get paid if he dies mid-operation, but I like Gabe. For a landlubber, he's a really good mate. ''--Dane Bishop'' MISSION *While Logan is inside the St. Helens, search wreck site for items to salvage OBJECTIVES *Salvage all valuables from wreck site *Return items to minisub before collecting more (added) *Return to minisub and resume Logan's mission (added) NOTES *16 items remain ---- 'Bonus: Lian's First Time' ---- Altay, Mongolia 1992 'Lian's First Time' Yet my fourth year, and there seems no zenith to my ascent in the ranks. I had assumed CSS was a man's world, but I was wrong. To them, I am just a numbered file filled with perfect scores and ratings. They value only results and loyalty. Two things I deliver with ease. The puppet Governor of Altay has become intoxicated by, and abusive of the power he's wields. In this remote province, it is easy to lose touch with Beijing, and it appears he has been given too much rope. My protege, Lian Xing, and I have been sent to hang him with that rope. As this is Lian's final lesson, I will observe as she performs her first assassination. ''--Trinidad'' MISSION *Oversee Agent Xing's first field assignment, the assassination of Qwan Tak, Governor of Altay OBJECTIVES *Eliminate lookouts to clear path for Lian *Lian Xing must survive *Lian must infiltrate hotel (added) *Lian must infiltrate governor's hotel room (added) *Assist Lian with hallway patrol (added) *Eliminate balcony patrols (added) *Lian must eliminate Qwan Tak (added) *Eliminate Qwan Tak's bodyguards (added) NOTES *Lian is not carrying firearms. Use your rifle to assist her *The hotel manager sold you Qwan Tak's itinerary (added) *When Qwan Tak arrives, Lian will be waiting for him (added) *Notify Lian when guard's back is turned (added) *Agent Xing is your pupil. See to it she survives (added) *Lian must eliminate the interior guard (added) *Eliminate bodyguards so Lian may exit the hotel room (added) ---- 'Bonus: Shadowed' ---- Shadowed 'IPCA Commander Gabriel Logan has a weakness for ladies. But unlike famous movie spies, he is not a womanizer, nor does he consider himself suave. He is instead pre-disposed to trusting people, especially the female persuasion. The more attractive the female, the more gullible Logan becomes. This naivete has compromised IPCA operations and US national security on a number of occasions: Mara Aramov, Elsa Weissenger, Maggie Powers, Addison Hargrove... Logan will undoubtedly attempt to rescue Agent Xing, and therefore, should be exploited to assist the recovery of Dr. Shen Rei. Leung Cha Qiao's knowledge of the players, and likeness to former agent Xing are suited for maximum orchestration of Logan's behavior.' ''--CSS Psychological Profile of Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Continue providing secret assistance to Logan until he locates Shen Rei and the X-Z-2 OBJECTIVES *Ensure Logan destroys power transformers *Provide covering fire for Logan NOTES *Logan is worthless without your covering fire. ---- 'Bonus: Behind the Scenes' ---- Behind the Scenes 'Level Construction' This is a behind-the-scenes look at how we build, light and texture game levels. As you walk through the level you will be able to see the progression of the artwork, from wireframe mesh, to the fully lit and textured level. At specific points of interest in the level you will see spinning 'Question Mark' Icons. If you walk up to an Icon a brief descriptive note will be displayed at the bottom of the screen. To beat the level, you must collect all 15 Question Mark Icons. ''--Teresa Lipan'' MISSION *Collect all 15 Question Mark Icons as you roam around learning how level art is made. OBJECTIVES *None NOTES *Climb crates to find hidden Question Mark Icons! ---- 'Bonus: Left Behind' ---- Left Behind 'Level that didn't make the cut' This is a behind-the-scenes look at a level that was originally intended for Dark Mirror. The gameplay here is not exactly like it would have played out in Dark Mirror, but it is close. We have always loved gunfights on moving trains! Originally, this level was intended as the stage for the last boss fight. Singularity was going to board the train and attempt to make his escape. But technical issues prevented us from being able to finish the level. Due to schedule issues, we just didn't have enough time to make the enemies work the way we wanted them. We've included this level as a bonus mission, hoping that it shed some more light on the game development process. ''--Teresa Lipan'' MISSION *Eliminate all the enemies on the train OBJECTIVES *Eliminate enemy threat on the train NOTES *You can throw guards off of the train if you find the right spots ---- Category:Briefings